The Bridge: A Godzilla-MLP Crossover
'''The Bridge: A Godzilla-MLP Crossover is a crossover between MLP:FiM and the 1990s Japanese Godzilla film series with depicts central monster characters from the franchise being transported to Equestria by humans where they take on pony, changeling and griffin bodies but retain their powers on a lesser scale. Amongst their own in-fighting, trouble soon follows the new immigrants to Equestria; which only gets worse when a nightmare from the kaiju home world follows them there. Created by Tarbtano (writer), Faith-Wolff (illustrator), and Skylark (proofreader). There are fourteen official spin-offs: The Bridge: Sound of Thunder (written by Tarbtano), The Bridge: A Shimmer in the Dark '''(written by Tarbtano and Evowizard25), '''The Bridge: Phoenix Night (written by Tarbtano), The Bridge: The Eclipse Times '(written by Tarbtano), '''The Bridge: Humanity's Stand '(written by BlazingPhoenix17), 'The Bridge: Building Bridges '(written by Tarbtano), 'Mane-iac: Shadow of Vengeance '(written by Heatseeker51), 'The Bridge: Among Giants '(written by Godzillawolf), 'Equestria Girls: DinoSapien '(written by Tarbtano), 'The Sentry Legacy '(written by Tarbtano), 'The Bridge: Hocus Smo'cus '(written by Tarbtano), 'The Bridge x Pokemon Masters - Kardas '(written by Tarbtano and Metroid Prime), 'Tales of the Amalgam'verse: Mirror Image '(written by thatguyvex), and 'Cool Monster, Loving Protector, Terrible Chef '(written by KingXanadu). There are also a number of non-canon spin-offs. Premises As a massive melee breaks out between monsters on two sides (Godzilla Jr leading one side while Xenilla leads to other), the humans use a special weapon on the kaiju leadership to try and destroy them, but unknowingly transport them to another universe. Many of the kaiju, now transformed into native Equestrian species, have odd first encounters with the Equestrians. Godzilla (Unicorn) accidentally gets into a fight with Princess Luna, Xenilla (Unicorn) crashes into Fluttershy's cabin, the CMC mistake the unconscious Destroyah (Pegasus) for a princess and bring her home, Anguirus (Earth Pony) finds a filly lost in the woods before crossing paths with Rainbow Dash, Rodan (Griffin) flies past a startled Spitfire, while Mothra (Changeling Queen) assists Twilight in rounding up her monster allies and figuring out what's going on. While this is all happening, an unknown force hijacks the weapon's systems, sending itself and more villainous Kaiju into Equestria while also reviving some of the native Equestrian villains such as King Sombra. Complicating matters, while the kaiju are restricted into native forms most of the time it's found if they absorbed a large amount of magic from either magical items or having power loaned to them by a magic user, they can change back into their true forms for several hours at a time. Characters Kaiju *Godzilla Junior/Godzilla lll: The third Godzilla and "King of Monsters", raised by humans and acting as his world's protector. He has been turned into a large Unicorn after arriving in Equestria. *Mothra Lea: The Guardian of Mortals. Daughter of the 1990s Mothra and Battra and Junior's oldest ally. Her Equestrian form is a Changeling Queen. *Rodan: The Supersonic Phoenix or Guardian Beast Omega. A rookie guardian beast and most lively of the kaiju. His Equestrian form is a Pterosaur Gryphon. *Anguirus: The Fire Guardian or Guardian Beast Alpha. The oldest guardian beast and the first to revert to his true form in Equestria. His Equestrian form is an Earth pony lined with quills. *Xenilla/Space Godzilla: The mutant clone of the previous Godzilla and Junior's "Older Brother". A schemer, he plays the cordial card to get sent to the Crystal Empire. His Equestrian form is a large Unicorn. *Destroyah: The Serizawan Legacy. Xenilla's right-hand and most physically powerful kaiju. Her Equestrian form is a large Pegasus, though she retains her original form's horn, making several characters mistake her for an Alicorn princess. *Megalon: Gigan's "little brother" and a happy go-lucky harmless villain. He turns into a human in the Equestria Girls World. *Gigan: The Nebulan Enforcer. A no-nonsense cyborg who focused on getting the mercenary job done. He turns into a human in the Equestria Girls World. *Irys/Albino Hyper Gyaos: The Shadow of Atlantis. The last gyaos, she is looking for companionship despite her nature. She turns into a human in the Equestria Girls World. *Monster X: The Xilian Vanguard. An amnesic haunted by flashes of past memories. He turns into a human in the Equestria Girls World. *Grand King Ghidorah: The King of Terror. A world destroying, millions year old dragon who the heroes have never beaten one on one. *Legion: The mother and ruler of an army of drones. Her Equestrian from is a Changeling Queen. *Bagan: The God of Extinction. Main antagonist of the story. A billions year old god who tried to wipe out all sapient life on Terra 70,000 years ago before Lea's ancestors sealed it away at the cost of their lives. Original Characters *Colonel Blade Dancer: A Colonel in the Celestial Royal Guard and currently Xenilla's bodyguard and love interest. *Captain Blueberry Frost: The current Captain of the Royal Guard and Godzilla's mentor in the Royal Guard. *Moonbeam Glimmer: The older sister of Starlight Glimmer who is a Pegasus psychologist and investigator. Due to a traumatic incident in her childhood, she is initially distrustful of Godzilla and the Kaiju. *Stalwart Sentry: Flash Sentry's father. He is a retired member of the Royal Guard and considered one of the best. *Ki Seong: A Kirin herbalist and restaurant owner in Ponyville, she is the love interest of Anguirus. *Gentle Leaf: A mute Earth Pony filly who idolizes Anguirus. She is considered Ki Seong's niece because Seong is good friends with her parents. *Jeog: A murderous Gumiho who is obsessed with finding and killing Ki Seong and those she loves. *Key Ring: A Unicorn consultant in the Crystal Empire who works with Xenilla to discover the resurrection of King Sombra. *Chibi Moon: A prodigy unicorn from Neighpon who comes to idolize Princess Luna and Godzilla, eventually becoming the latter's pupil. She's the heiress to the powers of the Lunar Senshi. *Harmony: The Goddess of Creation and physical embodiment of the Tree of Harmony. She created magical items like the Elements to give mortals the ability to defend themselves. Later revealed to have created the Elements, the Crystal Heart, the Silver Crystal, and Celestia and Luna. The Bridge: Sound of Thunder The Bridge: Sound of Thunder '''is a AU spin-off set in the Mirror World, where Mirror versions of both the MLP and Kaiju play out events in a similar matter to the Prime Universe. It stars the Prime Universe Raiga, Godzilla Junior's cousin, being sent to the Mirror Universe. After bumping into Duchess Chrysalis' pupil, Starlight Glimmer, the two run afoul of the mirror universe Godzilla and Battra Lea who've teamed up with Empress Cadenza. The Bridge: A Shimmer in the Dark '''The Bridge: A Shimmer in the Dark '''is a crossover with Evowizard25's Shimmerverse series. In the middle of The Bridge, Rodan gets mysteriously transported to the world of The Shimmerverse, where he must assist its main hero Princess Sunset Shimmer against a remnant of Nightmare Moon's army. The Bridge: Phoenix Night '''The Bridge: Phoenix Night is a one shot set in the middle of The Bridge. One night in Appleloosa, Rodan befriends a grieving Pegasus named Phoenix Flamez. She teaches him how to dance, while he helps ease her loneliness. The Bridge: The Eclipse Times The Bridge: The Eclipse Times is a prequel to The Bridge. Set shortly after Nightmare Moon was banished to the moon, a depressed and vulnerable Princess Celestia must pull herself together to defend her kingdom from Queen Chrysalis and her armies. The Bridge: Humanity's Stand The Bridge: Humanity's Stand '''is a spin-off occurring at the same time as The Bridge. On Planet Terra, the remaining members of the Defenders, led by Gamera, and the Global Defense Force attempt to cope with the loss of Godzilla and their other friends and finish off the remnants of Xenilla's Mutations. A sinister organization called Red Dawn attempts to hasten humanity's end. Mane-iac: Shadow of Vengeance '''Mane-iac: Shadow of Vengeance '''is an AU spin-off. The Equestria Girls version of Rainbow Dash reads a comic staring a heroic, human version of the Main-iac mentioned in the main story. Here, she attempts to track down and stop a vigilante named Shadowbolt who is violently beating up and even murdering criminals. The Bridge: Among Giants '''The Bridge: Among Giants '''is a retelling of The Bridge from the point of view of a pony named Dr. Ghost Story. She is fascinated by these mysterious creatures who keep popping up and attempts to learn more about them after being in Canterlot when the Gyaos attack and Godzilla is brought to his true form to fend them off. The Bridge: Building Bridges '''The Bridge: Building Bridges is a series of short stories starring romantic couples in The Bridge. Equestria Girls: DinoSapien Equestria Girls: DInoSapien is a crossover with the obscure TV show DinoSapien. Set in the Equestria Girls world sometime after the events of both The Bridge and the Rainbow Rocks movie, Maia Search is a girl mourning both her missing father and losing her career as gymnast due to an injury. While serving as a camp counselor, she discovers sapient dinosaurs, as well as clues to what happened to her father. The Sentry Legacy '''The Sentry Legacy '''is a one shot where after a certain event in the main story, Flash Sentry looks back on his past and those of his ancestors and wonders if he is truly a hero. The Bridge: Hocus Smo'cus '''The Bridge: Hocus Smo'cus '''is a one shot where the redeemed Sirens Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk try to understand what Halloween is about. The Bridge X Pokemon Masters - Kardas '''The Bridge X Pokemon Masters - Kardas '''is a crossover with Metroid Prime's Pokemon Masterverse. Many eons ago, a group from the world of Pokemon attempted to colonize the land that would become Equestria, accompanied by a living monolith called Kardas. They were forced to leave, and left Kardas dormant and buried. In the present, two groups armed with Pokemon, one with less than noble purposes, arrive in Equestria to retrieve Kardas, with the Bridge characters caught in the middle. Tales of the Amalgam'verse: Mirror Image '''Tales of the Amalgam'verse: Mirror Image '''is a sequel to The Bridge: Sound of Thunder. In the mirror universe, a heroic Jeog befriends Diamond Tiara, then must fend off her murderous arch enemy Ki Seong, who forms an alliance with the evil Battra Lea. Cool Monster, Loving Protector, Terrible Chef '''Cool Monster, Loving Protector, Terrible Chef '''is a one shot concerning Monster X and Aria Blaze's first anniversary as a couple. Gallery The Bridge: A Godzilla-MLP Crossover/Gallery Category:Fan fiction Category:Crossover